wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hiraeth (Zephyr)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hiraeth belongs to Zeph. Amazing coding was done by Forge! Hiraeth - n. def. '' There is no English equivalent to "hiraeth" - it is a Welsh word that means homesickness...a longing for a home that never existed, a wistfulness, a wishful want... Appearance Hiraeth is a NightWing/SeaWing hybrid who works as a matchmaker in the palaces of the current SeaWing queen. His main occupation is finding appropriate marriage candidates for the members of royalty (and assorted aristocrats). As for his appearance, Hiraeth is a dark-grey dragon, with a white crest and white-tipped horns. His eyes are a pale, icy blue, and he is built more like a NightWing than a SeaWing; nevertheless, he has gills and webbed talons, as well as exceptional night vision. His horns are curved, like those of a SeaWing, and he has assorted white stripes on his face, ears and back. His underbelly is a lighter shade of grey - almost white - and softly fades into the rest of his overall colour. His tail is somewhat longer and more muscular than that of a NightWing, but not enough to qualify as a pure "SeaWing" tail. He has several white speckles on his shoulders and wings. His seemingly strange scales are no random chance of fate - the NightWing side of his family is prone to developing strange markings on their scales, including stripes, mottles and large, unsightly blotches. His mother is the daughter of a wealthy noble family, who married his father more out of resentment towards her mother's "traditional" ways than anything else. Whatever love she lacked for her husband, however, was more than doubled when Hiraeth hatched - she fled with him into the sea when he was only several hours old. His mother's family has always treated him kindly, bestowing lavish gifts of pearls and jewellery. He rarely wears anything too exquisite, though, preferring to stick to some simple wristcuffs and ceremonial armour. Personality Like his MBTI personality suggests, Hiraeth is an introverted dragon. He tends to be calm and reserved, except when something catches attention - in which case he becomes very agitated and fidgety. Hireath is fascinated by the lives of others, as well as stories that feature fantastical events and mythical creatures. He has often announced that he, too, would like to be an author - a wish that is in vain, as he feels blocked and caged in whenever his writing skills are in demand. He doesn't want to be rewarded for his work, and his inspiration relies solely on his ethics and beliefs. He is guided by what he thinks is right - not by any flare of excitement or logical thought processes, as he finds both of these tedious and hard to understand. Hireath has a very small social circle. He surrounds himself with dragons that he especially trusts - close friends and family, essentially - and will become awkward and bumbling when forced to make conversation with dragons he hardly knows. When stressed or anxious, Hireath shuts down. It takes a great deal of prodding and poking and shoving to get him back into his usually optimistic mode. ''Work in progress! Please don't edit! Thanks! :3 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Zephyr-the-Kraken008)